Juan VS Juan VS Juan parte 2: La Guerra de los Clones
Este es el episodio 6 de la serie Ben 10: Generación Mística Trama Juan: ¿que habra sido eso? Brenda: no lo se...pero lo detendre HORA DE LAS HEROINAS!!!!!! Juan: dejaselo a los profesionales y gigantes Juan se transforma en Fuego Gris Fuego Gris: ¿Fuego Gris? queria ser gigante no del tamaño de una rata Brenda: ¿que decias? perdedor Fuego Gris: mira y observa Fuego Gris pasa a Goopsaurio Goopsaurio: ¿que decias? PERDEDORA!!!! Brenda: ¬¬ luego arreglamos esto Aparece Ratheco de la nada Goopsaurio: ¿soy yo? Ratheco: no, yo soy tu por lo tanto yo soy yo Goopsaurio: ya estoy mareado Aparece Jose y destransforma a Juan Juan: ¿¡PERO QUE?! Algo golpea a Juan y se lo lleva 1 semana despues: Juan: y asi es como venci a los clones malvados Juan Esteche: fea historia juanito Jose: gran historia Mientras en un lugar muy alejado de la escuela (esta a 100 kilometros bajo tierra de la escuela) Juan: SUELTAME!!!!!!! Megalomania: jamas podras derrotar al mas guapo de todos los villanos Juan: ¿una contraparte totalmente diferente de ti? Megalomania: eso no fue gracioso En la escuela: Frionado: destruir la escuela, destruir la escuela Frionado lanza un rayo y congela toda la escuela Jose: ¿y ahora que? Brenda: recomiendo una retirada de cobardes Jose: buena idea CORRE!!!! Luego Aparecen Juan, Jose, Brenda, Poke y Juan123capo en el Obelisco Mientras en New York: Brenda: que bueno que tome el jet de Juan Fabrice: ¡Hola, my nombre is John Ricardo! ¿Como are tú? ¿And porque are mis marcas de palabras upside-down? (El habla Spanglish) Brenda: eguro que lo que dijiste es muy bonito pero a mi me suenas como a indijestión Mientras en Argentina: Reportera: hay varios ataques de una supuesta organizacion llamada "C.L.O.N.E.S" pero no desiframos que es lo que significa Brenda: hay rayos tendre que volver ay En una entrevista a El Aberroncho en Cuantos Milenios el programa de Phineas 10: Phineas: Buenas noches, esto es Cuantos Milenios, hace solo una semana hablabamos de la figura del Chotacabras, ¿Ficción o realidad? rios de tinta se han vertido en torno a este misterioso personaje, pero un especialista nos acompaña hoy aqui en Cuantos Milenios para aclararnos que hay de verdad, que hay de mentira en el Chotacabras, Buenas Noches El Aberroncho: Buenas Noches, El chotacabras es una bestia parda que se aberroncha contra el rocaje vivo.Lo mismo se come a la jineta Montse que al tiburón Isaías.Una bestia sanguinaria,una bstia temeraria,una cosa salvaje,hipocondríaca... Phineas se va asustado El Aberroncho: El chotacabras llega a medir 25 m.Po qué?poqué?poquesalvajee!Bueno unauna cosa,una cosa.. OOOOH.Bueno,bueno,terriblee;el chotacabraas.OU OUO,drdrdrd.El salvaje sanguinario,el temerario,apoquipoquí.Chotacabras﻿ mata,es letal,es una máquina de matar.No huyas Phineas que te he visto, no te esconodas Brenda: -_- aunque sea un miedoso lo tendre que reclutar En la guarida de Megalomania: Megalomania: creo que los heroes mas fuertes del mundo no me pudieron detener... Michael: no nos detendras Aparecen Phineas, Frezz, Brenda, Adri, Any, El Aberroncho y Juan Elemental Juan: ¿y ahora quien podra ayudarnos? Brenda: a ti nadie Juan: -_- yo queria al Chapulin Colorado que era mejor Brenda: agradece que te ayude Brenda y los demas desatan a todos pero aparece Megalomania con el clon de Juan Mejalomania. les presento a Juan 2.0 una vercion mejorada de todos mis clones Juan Elemental golpea a los chicos y caen desmayados Juan: creo que se lo que intentan... Megalomania: ¿ah si? ¿que queremos intentar? Juan: quieren derrotarme 2 a 1 Juan Elemental: ¿como lo supiste? Megalomania: cierto, pero tabien haremos esto Los chicos y el Aberroncho son atrapados Juan Elemental: genial Megalomania: ahora te venceremos Juan: no lo haran, porque soy El Heroe de Heroes El Aberroncho: y yo El Aberroncho porque me aberroncho contra el rocaje vivo, la gente me teme mas que a los martillos, me llaman de hecho "La Bestia Sanguinaria que se Aberroncha contra el rocaje vivo"... Juan Elemental: bueno...A PELEAR!!!!!!! Juan se transforma en Piedramenaza Acuatica Piedramenaza Acuatica les lanza agua con radio-isotopos de Rayos Gama Megalomania: yo..no..morire...sin...vencerte... Megalomania activa a los clones de Juan, Jose, Junior, Matt, Poke, Juan123capo, Any, Adri, Xben, Phineas y Brenda y se muere Juan 2.0: HORA DE SER MALVADO!!!!! Juan123capo: ¿como los vencera? Brenda: solo tenemos que idear un plan y salir de aqui para ayudarlo Todos: SI!!! Mientras: Brenda 2.0 le lanza una esfera de Mana a Goopsaurio mientras que Juan123capo 2.0 lo destransforma y Jose 2.0 lo golpea en la cabeza Todos: NOOO Brenda encuentra un agujero y saca a todos de hay Poke: yo me encargo de Juan Elemental y mi clon, ustedes vallan por sus clones Brenda: ¿y Juan? Poke: el ya esta grandecito como para cuidarse solo, tu preocupate por mi vida y nada pasara porque soy el mejor de todos Todos: YA CALLATE!!!!!! Poke: es que no me tienen paciencia Poke saca una pistola de agua y le dispara a Juan Elemental Juan Elemental: ¿eso es todo? Poke: no Poke le da una patada en la cara, luego le hace una llave al brazo de Juan Elemental y luego un nuevo movimiento "Luces Fuera" y esteche cae desmayado Mientras: Brenda: espero que te ayan aflojado los tornillos, porque te los voy a sacar a trompadas Brenda le da 10 piñas en la cara y su clon explota Mientras: Mono Pantanoso: no escaparas de mi Juan 2.0 se transforma en Frionado y le lanza un rayo de hielo y congela a Juan Mono Pantanoso: ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes? Juan 2.0: si cobarde Juan 2.0 se transforma en Goopsaurio Mono Pantanoso: MIRA ESTO!!!!!!! Mono Pantanoso pasa a Mono Pantanoso Supremo Mono Pantanoso Supremo: ¿y ahora quien es el cobarde? Goopsaurio 2.0: creo que yo Juan 2.0 escapa junto con los clones de Brenda y Juan Elemental Jose: ¿y ahora? El resto de los clones se une y forman el Clonator 2.0 ???: NADIE ME DETENDRA ESTA VEZ!!!!!! Todos: ¿quien eres? ???: Soy Maximo El Aberroncho: y yo El Aberroncho porque me aberroncho conta el rocaje vivo Todos: PARA!!!! El Aberroncho: ok JOAQUINEEEES!!!!!!!! El Aberroncho se va El Clonator 2.0 se vuelve gigante Juan: se quien puede ayudarnos.. En La BEN 110 S.I: Gustavo: ¿quien habla? Juan: Gustavo, soy Juan traenos los robots Gustavo: enseguida Aparecen los Robots de Creando al Equipo Juan: ¿listos? Todos: listos Maximo: uy que miedo me dan con sus tontas imitaciones de Power Rangers Jose: dy tdu ndos das miedo con tdu sarcasdmo Juan: ¿porque hablas asi? Jose: me mordi la lengua El Clonator 2.0 y el Dracozord Mistico comienzan a pelear Juan: hora de demostrar quien gana... Maximo: seguro que yo Maximo le lanza una Electro-flecha al Dracozord Juan: lanzen la Bomba sonora Adri: pero es demaciado potente, hasta podria destruirnos a nosotros Juan: es un riesgo que tengo que tomar por todos Poke: ok...lanzando Bomba sonora Los chicos lanzan la bomba sonora pero destruyen medio New York Juan: les dije que no deviamos tirar la Bomba sonora, pero ustedes me insistieron Todos: ¬¬ JUAN!!!!! 2 minutos despues: Maximo: yo mejor me voy ???: disculpe Maximo: ¿que pasa? Poke le da un golpe en la cara y deja nokeado a Maximo Aparecen Juan, Jose, Junior y Brenda mirando la tele Brenda: genial Juan: les digo que mi serie es mejor que un programa de 24 horas de musica regge Jose: no importa Juan: vallan por unas bebidas a la tienda Jose: ok, vamos Junior Jose y Junior se van Brenda:¿no habra un momento romantico? Juan: tal vez si... Juan besa a Brenda y se van Personajes Heroes Juan Brenda Jose Junior Poke Juan123capo Xben Any Matt Adri Phineas Frezz Gustavo Michael Villanos Megalomania Clones Juan Elemental Maximo Clonator 2.0 Secundarios El Aberroncho Aliens Utilizados Por Juan Fuego Gris Goopsaurio Piedramenaza Acuatica Mono Pantanoso Mono Pantanoso Supremo Por Juan 2.0 Ratheco Frionado (x2) Goopsaurio (x2)